The Fall
by FantasticallyFanatical
Summary: Stevie/Smithy. Aftermath of the court case with the Devlins and Stevie after she's strangled by the man in the interview room and focuses on how their relationship develops. Un-beta'd so mistakes are mine. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is the first story I've written for The Bill and firstly, I hope it's alright. Secondly, I don't really has a plot line as such, but I kind of encompass a vague idea of where it's headed. Saying that, it is un-beta'd so all mistakes (beware, there many be many) are mine and for those, I apologise. I don't own The Bill or the characters and I have, no doubt, got pieces of information terrible wrong (police protocols, times of shifts, equipment etc) but Smithy/Stevie are just too good a couple to not write about. IMO, anyway. So here we go! Oh, and sorry about the length, it will get longer I hope. But lastly, read, review and enjoy! x

* * *

She ran her fingers gently across her neck and visibly shuddered at the recollections. Never again would she powder the line between following your head and your heart. She'd truly believed he had good in him and although she was right, it didn't ease the pain. It certainly eased the banter at work, but then again, it wasn't as if her colleagues had never been in a similar position before. Putting the past where it belonged - behind her - she finished getting dressed and drove to work.

"Nice bruising," was the first retort Stevie heard, and had it not been him to say it, she was sure she wouldn't have taken it half as well.

"It's all part of the job," Stevie's grin elicited a throaty laugh from her colleague who loosely slung an arm around her shoulders (in a purely platonic way, of course.) "Plus, it adds to the effect."

"The effect?" Smithy raised an eyebrow, a smirk evident behind his eyes. "Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, you know, the 'hard-as-nails, I'll-kick-your-arse' kind of look. I carry it off rather well, if I do say so myself."

"Right," Smithy laughed, "Hard as nails, eh? Well remember that _DC Moss_ because I'll be putting that to the test."

Stevie rolled her eyes and sharply twisted out of Smithy's arm with one, fluid movement. "Ooh, banter Smithy, banter!" With that, Stevie quickly darted into a nearby interview room and watched as Smithy, unfortunately for him, walked directly into the door in front of him. He looked back at Stevie who peered through the glass in the doors, offering Smithy no sympathy but instead sending a wink in his direction.

The day was fairly bleak in comparison to those of the previous weeks; no murders, no leads to follow, purely catching up on paperwork and the odd moment spent interviewing misguided teens who'd been caught stealing flip flops.

Evening came and Stevie's shift was over. Glad to have finished, she ventured out to her car, paper work in one hand and her keys in the other. Taking a precautionary look around her, Stevie clambered into her car, shut the door and promptly locked herself in. Whilst her attack had, albeit being fairly traumatic, been controlled of sorts, it somehow increased Stevie's wariness and she found her self feeling more on edge than she had for a while. Taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves, she drove home, showered and climbed into bed. It was about time she had an early night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, this update took a little longer to update than I planned, but I hope this okay! Still isn't quite Stevie/Smithy yet, but it's getting there, I promise.

* * *

"Early night, my arse," Stevie muttered under her breath, unable to sleep. Retrieving her phone from her bedside table, she knew who she had to call though he'd no doubt positively want to murder her in the morning. But she dialled his number regardless, not realising until much later that she knew his number off by heart.

The phone vibrated against his cheek after falling asleep during a quick check of the football score. Groggily answering the (damned) phone, Smithy's voice was barely forming words, but it offered instant comfort to Stevie.

"Smithy?" Stevie sounded almost anxious as she spoke into the receiver. Her fingers absently trailed across the bruising on her neck, the bruising which was showing no signs of fading any time soon. The bruises weren't all bad though; they got sympathy from most, particularly the male colleagues (not that Stevie needed it.) "Look, I'm sorry to call you at this hour but.." Stevie paused. Admitting she couldn't sleep sounded a poor reason to be calling someone who defiantly needed their sleep.

"Stevie?" Smithy's voice muffled down the phone, a yawn following shortly. "That you?"

"Yeah, sorry." Stevie, without meaning to, sounded a little sheepish. "It's just I-"

"Couldn't sleep? Yeah, know the feeling." Smithy's sincerity shone through and Stevie realised he wasn't taking a dig. "It'll get easier."

"Yeah?" Stevie's laugh came a little loud and elicited a drowsy mumble from the other end of the phone line

"Yeah," Smithy confirmed, "Eventually. It'll take time-"

"Time I haven't got, Smithy." Smithy knew just as well as Stevie that time was one thing neither of them had. "What if there's a drug raid tomorrow? Or a murder case? I can't keep hanging onto the past, letting it influence everything."

"Well now you know that, you can move on."

"We both know it's not that easy, Smithy." Stevie sighed, rearranging herself on her bed and she let her fingers brush against her neck once more.

"It's not meant to be easy, but you've got to at least try. You're a good cop Stevie, don't let this ruin it."

"Only good?" Stevie's laughter was matched by Smithy's this time. "Look, thanks Smithy - for everything."

"Oh Stevie don't, you'll make me blush." Smithy's voice donned that of your typical drag queen (far too well, Stevie mused.) Smithy then yawned down the phone and Stevie laughed again.

"But as much as this conversation is _oh so riveting, _I really think you should get some sleep."

"And so should you. You need more beauty sleep than me any day, Moss. Night."

Stevie chuckled as she heard Smithy's phone tone turn dead and she quickly deposited her phone in her beside table. Falling into a restless sleep, Stevie awoke the next morning not entirely refreshed. Simple things such as getting herself organised and ready became a bigger deal and more of an issue than before but, not one to be deterred, Stevie got a hold of herself and found the motivation she needed to get to work. But it was at work that Stevie realised that her problems were far from over.

*

"Now, we don't know who the next target is; so far, the three victims - all found riverside - have nothing else in common but Jo and Mickey are working on establishing links. The first victim: Chloe Waters-"

"Oh come off it. Waters?!" Terry's thoughts were felt amongst many. If it hadn't have been such a serious situation, it would almost have been funny. Neil shrugged, a sad smile etched on his face; this job never got any easier for any of them.

"Chloe Waters. 22 years old, found stabbed and strangled beside the River Conran at 8:20 this morning. No witnesses as yet but Marian Selby aged 43 reported the body. Her parents have been contacted and we're awaiting confirmation of who was last to see her alive. Victim number two," Neil's voice boomed as he distributed all the details, leaving Stevie on edge as she awaited her own instructions.

As she drove to the destination to complete her recce (alone, which Stevie was less than happy about) her mind went into overdrive. Lack of sleep, Stevie muttered to herself but of course that wasn't entirely true. That fear, that memory, it all still existed.

Exiting the car, Stevie clutched her phone tight in her hand. Being alone wasn't the problem (not really, not if she was being honest), it was the thought that she'd allow herself to be compromised and with no one there to save her, this time she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

"What a comforting thought, Stevie. Really cheered yourself up with that one." With a hesitant sigh, Stevie made for the police tape and gradually lifted it up. Feeling faint with anxiety, Stevie's relief was immense when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaken, slightly, and fervent.

"Someone's eager," A laugh throttled down the phone line. "The DI just wanted to check you were okay."

"Yeah, 'course. Why wouldn't I be?" Stevie was trying her best to sound offhand and casual but as usual, she had little success.

"Oh, I don't know. Because you got attacked last week?"

"Attacked? Oh come on Smithy, it was hardly an attack."

"Well then what was it?" Smithy, who had remained at the station awaiting further instruction, was not one to shy from a confrontation, even if it was with Stevie.

"It was a-, a-"

"An attack." Smithy finished the sentence for her and sighed. "Look, d'you want me to come down with yo-"

"No, Smithy. No." Stevie needed to be certain. "Look, I've got to do this alone otherwise I'll be running to you every time things get just a little bit tough."

"Well, I'm not complaining." Smithy grinned as he smoothed an eyebrow in the bathroom mirror. He tried not to let his personal life affect his work life, but talking to Stevie was the once exception he couldn't avoid; the two refused to cease merging.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't." Stevie tongue poked out between her teeth as she smiled to herself. "Look, I've gotta go, but meet you for, I dunno, coffee later?"

"Coffee?! Stevie, you're ruining my street credibility here."

"Yeah, yeah!" Stevie laughed as she cut Smithy off, pocketed her phone and set about her work. Assessing the situation and surveying for any evidence lurking around, Stevie didn't hear any approach her from behind. She felt the fingers clasp around her neck. Wrists clenched to fists and her airwaves became more and more restricted. His weight totalled hers completely and try as hard as she did, no scream could emerge from her lungs. Her back hit the tree with a harsh momentum and his breath poisoned her as he spoke softly. Stevie, always the professional, struggled to reach her phone, wildly flicking buttons to try and find record.

"Yeah, I've got one." The words cut the stagnant air, expressed through little more than a rough growl. Her eyes shut tight as she listened to the poison her dripped down the phone to the receiver. She focused on everything, anything but what was happening. It couldn't happen again - they were going to think she couldn't hack it, and she could (more than most, if she was honest) but this wasn't looking good. His knee dug into Stevie's leg and as she felt something cold run along her skin between the tip of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt, Stevie was unprepared for the sharp jolt backwards where she promptly hit the back of her head on the tree.

Struggling to keep her eyes in focus, Stevie's phone slipped from her hand as the man's hand clasped tighter round her neck..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off, thank you SO much for all the reviews, guys! They're lovely and I'm ever so grateful for them all ") Secondly, I have no idea how police procedures go, so whether this type of thing could/would happen is unknown on my behalf, but I hope it's more or less believable. I also have no idea what colour eyes the two of them, but after (shamefully) googling their pictures, I wrote what I think I saw. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me! Lastly, read, review and enjoy as per :)

* * *

"Stevie! STEVIE!" Stevie barely registered her name being called. The man released Stevie with a start and made off into the distance, hotly being chased by many uniformed men. Stevie felt claustrophobic as everyone surrounded her, their words becoming nothing more than a blur as the pain seared throughout her. Clutching the back of her head, Stevie closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears as well as the pain.

"Gun, he had a gun. I felt it." Stevie croaked, "My phone. It's on my phone"

As the attention drew away from Stevie and attracted towards the uniformed officers who had managed to successfully arrest Stevie's attacker, Stevie took the opportunity to make her exit. The last thing she needed was a crowd of questions and too much fuss. Clutching the back of her head, Stevie quickly drove away, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and the searing hotness from the friction burns around her neck.

"Where's DC Moss gone? Anyone?" Neil's voice sounded slightly alarmed as he scanned the surroundings. "Right, Nate, get onto Smithy. Tell him to find her and take her to hospital, okay?"

Back at home, Stevie attempted to wash her head, wash away the memories, the smell of his breath, the feel of his grubby fingers and jagged fingernails closing in on her neck. Climbing in the shower fully clothed, her nausea grew as she saw blood wash out from the back of her head. Closing her eyes to try and forget the pain and the humiliation, Stevie's tears were hidden by the water cascading over her face. After slowly pulling herself together, Stevie dried and changed and sat on her bed, feeling more alone than ever.

Smithy however was only just hearing the news and although he knew had it been anyone else's name he certainly wouldn't have reacted in the same way, it didn't stop him. He was a porfession through and through - in fact he prided himself on it - but something clicke within him, some ulterior feelings which overruled everything he was taught and trained to do. Driving back home, Smithy promptly got changed when a knock at his door halted him in his tracks. Advancing on the door in a rush, Smithy opened the door to let his visitor in.

"If you've got a parcel, then just leave it and I'll sign later, yeah? It's just my, er, friend, she needs some help." Smithy called down as he raced up the stairs, searching for his door keys.

"She's here," Stevie whispered softly, her eyes as red as the bloodstains on the back of her head. "Can I stay here tonight? I've brought my toothbrush."

Stevie's soft speech turned into a quiet, single laugh which quickly subsided into gentle sobs. Smithy descended the stairs, closed his front door and held Stevie in his arms, wrapping her tightly in his embrace and holding her close to his body.

"Neil's gonna want to know where you are, Stevie. He told me to take you to the hosp-" Stevie shook her head and pushed away against Smithy's chest. "Stevie, you can say you're not alright, you know? And I really think you should get that head seen to."

"In the morning," Stevie's eyes pleaded with Smithy and of course he gave in. There was never any doubt in either one of their minds that he wouldn't.

"Fine, in the morning." Smithy agreed, pulling Stevie back in for a hug. "Look, let's get you up to bed, eh?"

Stevie nodded and let herself be guided up the stairs. Smithy's hands felt warm and comforting against her skin and she felt a sudden urge to be close to someone, anyone. That was, until she saw the bedroom.

"One bed, eh?" Stevie's voice was hoarse but even at her lowest point, Stevie managed to find some humour at least. Whether this was purely her personality, or whether Smithy brought it out in her, she couldn't say. But what she did know, was that she was glad she had it. "It's going to be a bit intimate, Smithy."

"It's not like we haven't been here before," Smithy grinned, remembering their time undercover together. IT was hardly an effort, that part of the operation, the leisurely kisses and fondling in public. Flicking back the corner of the duvet, Smithy signalling for Stevie to climb in. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, right?"

Stevie nodded and watched as Smithy left the room, pulling the door just short of fully closed. Closing the curtains, Stevie heard Smithy on the phone to Neil, explaining the situation. If there was one man she could rely on, it was Smithy. Rummaging through his drawers for an old t-shirt she could wear to bed, Stevie, for the first time, felt eternally grateful to have Smithy as a friend. He'd saved her, in so many ways and so many times that she simply had no way of returning the favour. He was her saviour, yet she'd never tell him. They just didn't do that. It was friendship, it was platonic. Feelings were never discussed and never harboured on. They were there, naturally, but never acknowledged. They existed together, but seemingly destined to survive apart.

Climbing into bed, Stevie closed her eyes as flashes of her life ran across her eyes. The attacks, the blood, the voices, the terror. Sitting up with a start, Stevie realised she's slept for two hours already. Feeling across the bed to find it empty, Stevie wandered halfway down the stairs, wanting something to take her mind off it all.

"Smithy?"

"Kitchen," came the reply. "Give me two secs' and I'll be right with you."

" 'kay," Stevie's voice was little more than a whisper, carrying itself on the air. She traipsed back upstairs and sat atop the bed, legs crossed and eyes glazed.

"You called, milady?" Smithy grinned as he joined Stevie on the bed, causing a slight ripple on the mattress as his weight totalled hers. Stevie smiled back, her head tipped in such a way that Smithy saw a slight dampening around her eyes. At a loss of what to say, Smithy decided he'd avoid words all together (he'd only say the wrong thing), instead doing what came natural to him. He lifted the duvet beside him, signalling for Stevie to lie beneath. Joining her, they lay opposite one another, green eyes meeting blue. And as they lay, Smithy found his way to Stevie's hand and just held it tight within his own. In that one small action, he tried to convey to Stevie everything he wanted her to know: that he was there for her - always will be, that he understood what she was going through because he'd been there before, that he'd protect her and keep her safe, that he was the one she could rely on and that, ultimately, he was hers. Yes, there had been girls in his past, but as far as he was concerned, Stevie was his future - in whatever way she wished it to go. And as long as she knew that, Smithy was content enough.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I can do nothing but apologise for not updating this for so, so long and I know it's not a feasible excuse but school was just too full on to think let along update my stories, but I apologise nonetheless. This part does not coincide with the show simple because I have not watched the show in a number of weeks so I have no idea what's going on with Stevie/Smithy, so this is purely my imagination going on overkill. Still, hope it's okay, sorry again and enjoy if you can.

* * *

Morning arrived and Stevie awoke to a soft, lulling sound and a gentle glow. The glow was in fact the sun travelling in behind Smithy's curtains and the lulling sound, Stevie discovered, was not actually all that lulling. It turned out to be Smithy's version of 'The Bohemian Rhapsody' whilst brushing his teeth. Unable to hide a giggle, Stevie alerted Smithy to the fact she was now awake.

"Morning," came a garbled, toothpaste filled message as Smithy attempted to smile at Stevie. Instead, he successfully managed to dribble toothpaste down his shirt, which of course made Stevie laugh all the more. "Think it's funny, do you?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Stevie winked at Smithy and armed herself with a pillow and Smithy's phone. She knew what this meant: war. Roaring his death scream, Smithy leapt onto his bed launching Stevie off the other side. Stevie was relatively unscathed (ignoring the scars from the previous day) but she sheepishly held up a decapitated phone. Struggling to hide her laughter, she sheepishly handed the broken item to Smithy, who just rolled his eyes.

"You're a pain, d'you know that?"

"Yeah, but worth it." That oh so seductive wink was sent in Smithy's direction yet again and he, of course, forgave her. Making her way towards the bathroom, Stevie paused as she came to the door frame. "But it was your fault, really."

Stevie quickly shut and locked the door as she saw Smithy dive towards the bathroom, a playful glint in his eye. Laughing against the door, Stevie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror for the first time since the attack and it stopped her breath short. Her neck was a mix of deep purple and vibrant blue, her hair was stained a dull red and as she lifted Smithy's shirt above her head, she saw the marks the man had left on her leg. Quickly turning away from the mirror, Stevie put those thoughts to the back of her mind and showered.

As she got out, she noticed her jeans and her jacket from yesterday had been placed on Smithy's bed, with a variety of Smithy's shirts beside them. Picking the least masculine of the lot (which wasn't hard, Stevie chuckled) she found herself feeling far too comfortable in Smithy's clothing. Descending the stairs, she found a bacon sandwich laid out on the table, with a cocktail stick sticking out the top and a post-it note attached.

"Don't be expecting this kind of treatment all the time, Moss." Stevie jumped, believing Smithy to have already left for work. She laughed softly, shaking her head and taking a seat at his table.

"Thanks." It didn't need saying because Smithy already knew, but Stevie - ever the lady - felt obliged to voice her gratitude.

"Pleasure." Smithy grinned that infamous grin and clapped his hands as his brain began functioning for the rest of the day. "Right - I'm off to work, you stay here and rest and take it easy, alright?"

"Yes, _sarge_." Her sarcasm was returning, masking everything she didn't want the world (and Smithy) to see. He merely raised a eyebrow, saluted her as he left, grabbed his car keys and went.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again, thank you all for all the reviews and what-not, it's LOVE for me so thanks ") Sorry for the lack of speed but like I said before, school is far too full on but I'm trying my best, I promise. Also, I actually managed to find time to watch a few eps recently so I'm going to try and factor some bits I liked/saw in later on. So once again, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

He didn't notice it occurring but somehow, Stevie ended up staying a lot longer than a night. Days turned into weeks and neither of them noticed. Their shifts so far hadn't combined, meaning she'd work early and him, late. As a result, the bed issue didn't manifest - she'd sleep in it whilst he worked and by the time he came home, she was up, showered and ready for the off. She had fitted into his routine in a way that was so perfect and efficient, that Smithy realised he'd never felt happier. Everything worked, it just worked - no fuss, no change. Despite popular belief at the station that their relationship had somewhat blossomed, Stevie and Smithy thus far had remained purely platonic. He felt protective - as any man would given Stevie's unfortunate past few weeks - but he forced himself to believe that was where it stopped. The only trouble? He couldn't quite make her believe it too.

Stevie emerged from the kitchen, dressed entirely in his clothes; his grey joggers falling at her hips and a baggy blue t-shirt that had clearly evaded the iron for at least seven years. He rubbed his hands together cheekily and sat at the table.

"I could get used to this; getting home to a tidy house after a tough day at work, with my girl cooking me a slap up meal. What could be better." Smithy's wink did little to disperse Stevie's grimace - albeit one fully accompanied by poorly hidden laughter.

"A tad sexist, Smith?" Smithy just could not take Stevie serious as she stood in his clothes, in his kitchen, one eyebrow raised with the look that only served to remind Smithy of his Year 4 teacher, Miss Adams, when she'd found him eating the entire school's play dough resources.

"I think you mean sexy," Smithy interjected, tapping Stevie lightly on the backside as she made her way towards the living room.

"Ha! Dream on, dumbo." Smithy merely grinned, shrugged and tucked into his meal. From tomorrow, their shifts were to change, and they were back working together. Shaking her head as she settled into Smithy's sofa, Stevie didn't feel herself dropping off until she was gently awoken a couple of hours later.

"I'm thinking bed," Smithy whispered softly as he knelt beside Stevie, who was curled up on the sofa.

"A bit presumptuous, don't you think?" Stevie laughed, her voice coated with tiredness and exhaustion. Smithy rolled his eyes as she rubbed hers open and it was only when her eyes fully focused that Stevie realised just how close long his eyelashes were, and just how close his face was to hers and just how dry his lips felt as they came into contact with hers..


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all SO, so much! Reviews are lovely and really make my morning :) Managed to get a bit more done now I have a slight inkling where I'm taking this so as per, read, review and enjoy! x

* * *

He pulled away first, with both their eyes remaining shut - his tightly, hers softly. She felt his face still linger just inches from hers and was torn whether to lean back in and recapture the blissful moment that had just erupted between them. Deciding against it, Stevie dared to lift the lids from her eyes and brought her hand to the side of Smithy's face, cupping his cheek softly so her thumb rested on the top of his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry." Smithy's voice was hoarse and almost unrecognisable as he spoke, his eyes still plastered shut.

"Don't be," Stevie was quick to say so - she didn't want this to be something he regretted because she certainly didn't. Releasing his face, Stevie grabbed her phone and keys. "I'll see you at work, Smithy."

Smithy nodded, still rooted to kneeling on the ground. He wanted to tell her to stay, wanted to find the words to say what he really meant but everything failed him. Only opening his eyes when her heard his front door click shut, Smithy pushed himself onto the sofa and groaned internally, eventually dropping into a somewhat tortured nights sleep.

-

"Smithy, you with us?" Smithy shook his head to try and wake himself up as Terry tried to talk to them all. Terry waited for Smithy to acknowledge he was in fact awake and continued. "Right, Smithy you and Stevie, you're going to be situated here.."

The rest of Terry's word fell on deaf ears - Smithy briefly scanned the room for Stevie's face and was bemused to say the least when his eyes failed to find hers. Maybe Terry had made a mistake - Smithy's hopes began to rise, he wasn't a fan of awkward meetings and this was sure to be one of them. Assured he would be able to avoid all awkwardness for at least another day, Smithy's happiness quickly became short-lived - Stevie was just over the road. She had yet to see him, but for Smithy, it still was not enough time for him to think of what the hell he was going to say when the two of them were, once again, shoved together.

Stevie on the other hand, seemed to handling the whole situation with a lot more ease. As she saw Smithy approach her, she couldn't hide a smile despite the look on Smithy's face looking nothing short than someone who'd suffered a nasty shock.

As they sat together on the bench in the shopping centre, Smithy forced his eyes to look everywhere except at the young woman just moments from him. He wanted to laugh, really; someone at the station clearly hated him, as on almost every large-scale operation he's involved in, he's always paired with Stevie. Not that he's complaining, obviously - their time spent undercover still remains one of Smithy's most pivotal moments, but today? Today, it's just torture. So, Smithy concludes, someone either hates him or is deluded in thinking that he and Stevie are something of an item. Of course, they're not an item and no one hates Smithy - that would almost be criminal in itself - but Smithy knows, as he glances up at Terry who replies with that knowing tilt of the head as if to say 'I know where you two would rather be', that that's exactly what Terry thinks at least. Smithy exhales a soft chuckle and shakes his head - so it's most likely to be true that the entire station _does_ think something's going on.

"Smithy?" If only the girl sat before him felt the same way, things would be a lot easier Smithy told himself. In fact, Smithy decided, if he knew his own head things would be a great deal less confusing. But, as is life, things were not.

"Hmm?" Smithy replied, his eyes still averting hers because Smithy was fully aware that the moment hers bore into his, he'd succumb to his inner-most feelings, grab her and kiss her right there, in front of everyone. So if to save her humility, if nothing else, Smithy placed an overly professional head on and pretended to keep a watch on the proceedings that went on.

And so it continued, Stevie went back to living at hers and Smithy tried his damnedest to avoid any, if not all, possible confrontations with Stevie. That was until the two of them were called into Jack's office, at half eight Thursday morning.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Awwwwww thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! I didn't know Stevie/Smithy were so popular - I thought it was just me! So I'm glad to find some like-minded people :) Not entirely sure if people will like this chapter - it's kind of a stop-gap chapter, full of waffle but as always, read, review and enjoy :)

* * *

"And you don't think it's at all risky, Sir, what with us having been undercover together before?"

"Are you doubting my judgement, Smithy?" Jack's eyes glistened - only slightly - as he sat behind his desk in the most casual manner. "Stevie, any objections?"

"None, sir." Jack looked from Stevie back to Smithy, raising an eyebrow.

"Just you then, Smithy. Look, it's a different area of town, different people," Jack shrugged, and stood up, "There's nothing to logically connect you as the undercover cop. But if you don't want to do it, it's fine. Neil and myself, well, we'd thought we'd offer it you first - your experience in the field is nothing short than beneficial. Just get back to us by the end of the day, it all starts tomorrow."

Smithy nodded and opened the door, letting Stevie out as he made to follow, hanging by the door until Stevie was no longer to be seen.

"Listen Smithy," Jack sighed, sitting down at his desk again, inviting Smithy to take a seat too. "We all know undercover work is hard; it's long hours, emotionally draining you know, you can't contact any of your friends, your family, anyone, so we will understand if you don't want to do it. We won't hold it against you.

Smithy shook his head; it wasn't that in the slightest. Exhaling with a conviction, Smithy didn't quite know how to put this. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, you know, me and Stevie?"

"No problems, are there Smithy?"

"No, no, nothing like that, sir. It's just-" Smithy's attempts at being both delicate and diplomatic were failing miserably. "I don't know if I can be fully objective working with DS Moss."

There, he said it. Jack's twinkle shone that shade brighter and he rested both his arms on the table. "Only you can answer that, Smithy. But tell me this, how would you feel having someone else undercover with Stevie?"

With that, Jack got to his feet and left Smithy alone with his thoughts in the office. By the time tomorrow would come, Smithy would have had to have made a decision and someone would be going undercover. Who it was, lay solely with Smithy..

-

"Stevie, you're now Angel Fox, a personal trainer and gym instructor at the local gym. I've got friends at the gym who're fully up to date on your situation, but they're not aware any other details. This," Neil explained, holding up the key, "Is the key to your new home. We'll be taking you around later, get you settled in and finish installing the cameras."

"Cameras?" Stevie was dubious; being undercover was one thing, but being watched - by her colleagues of all people - did not make her feel wholly comfortable.

"Only in the living area and the porch," Neil explained, almost apologetically. It was, after all, an invasion of privacy.

"So anything you don't want us to see, don't do in the living room." Mickey, always the joker, added a bit of humour to it all. "And that goes for you too, Smithy."

"I'm stuck wi' you then, am I Smithy?" Stevie teased, as Smithy walked through the doors, accompanied by Jack.

"And please," Mickey continued, "No canoodling on the sofa, you two. Not unless you really have to - we're the poor sods having to watch."

"Oh Mickey, your humour never fails to make me want to _die_!" Stevie laughed, landing a playful punch on Mickey's arm. Smithy rolled his eyes, somewhat subdued as the de-brief continued and his new existence began to become real. Two hours later and it was all sorted; their new lives were moulded and ready to come alive.

"Right then, Stevie, Smithy - good luck to you both. We have no idea how long this going to last for, but do what you to do best and get us our result. We'll keep in regular contact with you both and will hopefully be able to facilitate all your needs. Here are the keys to your new lives," Neil handed them to Smithy, closing Smithy's hands around them, "Go live them."

-

"Not exactly homely," Stevie commented as she watched Neil and the team drive back to Sun Hill. Smithy - now James Smith, as Smithy was too hard a nickname to shake - laughed and sat on the floor in the lounge.

"Understatement of the year, my dear Moss. But," Smithy patted the floor next to him, "That is not our most pressing issue."

"Oh, really? So what is?" Stevie, half amused, half intrigued sat beside Smithy, finally happy he was able to look her in the eyes after their now forgotten kiss a few weeks back.

"D'you remember the last time we were undercover?"

"How could I forget?" Stevie grinned, her sarcasm and mischievous humour surfacing.

"And how you wanted to based upon something of a real girlfriend?"

"Smithy, don't - I know where this is headed," Stevie shook her head with a smile.

"Be fair! This time it's the other way round - we've both got new persona's and I need to be convincing right? So tell me something of your supposedly _sordid _past." Smithy awaited a response, smirking.

"There's nothing you need to know, nosey!" Stevie - ever the tough nut to crack - appeared to be sticking to her guns but this didn't stop Smithy from trying.

"Come on, even Stevie Moss must have been softened by someone. This act of yours doesn't wash with me. Come on Moss, spill. Just how sordid is sordid?"

"Like I said last time; _very_ sordid, your poor little ears wouldn't cope."

"Try me." Smithy was determined not to give up and decisively kept pressing on and on. He stretched his legs out in front of him and rested backwards, his forearms pressed into the floor to keep him upright.

"Fine, fine." Stevie held her hands up in surrender, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Smithy replied, his eyes glinting. He chuckled softly as Stevie's displeasure radiated.

"Well tough, because believe it or not, I like to keep some things close to my chest, Smithy. You'd know all about that."

"Fine, just tell me about one guy, _any_ guy. Just so I have something to base myself on."

"Don't pretend this is work-related, Smithy. This is you turning the tables."

"Well, I'm not one to lie, remember that." Smithy winked and Stevie laughed softly. "So, tell Smithy all."

"There's honestly not much to tell," Stevie began, "A few on-off relationships, none lasting more than about 7 months, I guess."

"And you expect me to believe that no one's ever had a lasting impression on you?" Of course people had had a lasting impression on Stevie, none more so that Smithy himself. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"This job's not exactly flexible, is it? Relationships are tough to keep a hold on so it comes to nothing more than meaningless sex at the end of the day.

"Put it bluntly, why don't you? But it's not as if I need any pointers in _that_ direction."

"I can't say I know, Smithy. But if you'd like me to get out the room so you head can grow that little bit bigger, I'll go and run a bath." Stevie poked her tongue out as Smithy launched a nearby pillow at her head.

"Well I could give you a demo now, prove I'm right." Stevie shook her head in disbelief, laughing at Smithy's crude suggestions.

"I think I'll pass. No offence, Smith."

"None taken. But you're still not getting out of it that easy - I've got the summary, now for the details."

"You're not going to give up are you?" Stevie asked, receiving an adamant shake from Smithy in response. "Right this guy Mark, we went out for three months when I was in training. He took me to New York, Paris, Italy, just for the weekend. He had this _amazing _bachelor pad, overlooking the River Thames, all blue and silver inside. He was tall, athletic and worked in accountancy."

"So what happened?"

"He was married." Stevie said bluntly, struggling to subside her laughter. "To four other women."

"You minx, Moss! You're lying!" Smithy threw another cushion Stevie's way as she burst into raucous laughter. "Was any of that actually true?!"

"A bit," Stevie grinned, guarding her face as Smithy threatened to throw another cushion her way. "He _was_ called Mark and we did go out for three months. And he did have a very nice flat in London, overlooking the Thames. He wasn't an accountant though; more like a notorious drug-dealer."

"And you went out with him during your training? Yeah, smart move, Stevie." Smithy's sarcasm made Stevie smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"I still passed though. It was something different, something dangerous. He wasn't your average guy; he was spontaneous and exciting. He kept me on my toes. But I knew it couldn't last - the minute he knew I was training to become a copper it was all going to self-destruct. And to say it ended badly is putting it mildly; let's just say I left that relationship with three broken ribs and seven stitches in my head."

"And you want me to base myself around him?" Smithy was incredulous - how had he not known all this about Stevie before now? Sure, she'd kept her past secret, but this wasn't that drunken mistake everyone wants to keep hidden for fear of being ridiculed.

"This was never about work, Smithy. You wanted to know about my past, and there you have it - a little snippet of the life of Stevie Moss. Not exactly exciting but I'm making up for it now."

"Yeah, I can really see that Stevie. A night in with me, in front of a blank television with beans on toast for dinner."

"Rock and roll, baby!" Stevie laughed, shaking her head in her best attempt at rock and roll. Smithy joined in until they began to suffer from neck cramps and retired to the bedroom, where they would now be sharing a bed for the foreseeable future. Climbing in beside one another, the two of them planned to get a good night's sleep until the real work started tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Firstly, the reviews - they are LOVE! Thank you all so much to everyone who's reviewed! Keep 'em coming ;) Also, I feel I should apologise - I totally forgot that a similar story about Stevie and a past druggie boyfriend was covered on the show if I'm right in thinking? (Correct me if I'm wrong, which is most likely) I made it up thinking it was like my own story but was probably actually influenced by a back memory of the show, so apologies for that. Anyway, I hope people are liking the way this is going and if anyone has any suggestions or prompts they'd like to be try and include, I'd at least give it a go if I think it's feasible and realistic :) Could be as little a thing as I don't know, a red postbox haha - just thought I'd make it a little more interesting haha. And as always read, review and enjoy! :)

* * *

"So, we're planning on arresting as many involved as we can. Obviously we're going for the big guns, but this is a big system they've got going on; drugs, weapons and we need it to stop. We know they're looking to enrol new members, which is where Stevie and Smithy come in." Jack stopped and turned to face Smithy and Stevie. "We've managed to secure a meeting for Smithy to be visited, see if he's suitable to join their operation."

"And if I'm not?" Smithy asked, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stay awake; his plan to get a good night's sleep really didn't run at all smoothly. Not only were their neighbours having domestics at half three in the morning, but each time Smithy found himself unable to sleep, he also found himself fighting his longing to wrap a protective arm around the girl sleeping just inches from him. So Smithy eventually took to a bit of weightlifting by the side of the bed until he felt tired enough to block out the shouting from next door.

"We're screwed," Neil answered, putting it bluntly. But Smithy knew it was true - there'd be no point in the undercover operation if he didn't pull this off.

"No pressure, then?" Smithy tried to joke but given the severity of the situation, it was hard to ignore how serious things were rapidly becoming.

"Stevie, today's easy for you but tomorrow it starts," Neil explained, turning to Stevie. "Providing your boy does a good enough job of it today. Use today to get your story straight, sort out the house; just make things as realistic as you can. As soon as we get the all clear from Smithy, that'll be it; no going back. Are you both sure about this?"

Stevie took a dubious glance at Smithy, wondering if he was thinking the same. It was always the same before a large operation; the nerves pummelling through each and every nerve cell in the body, the sweaty hands and that ominous feeling that this could be the end… of everything.

"We're sure," Smithy confirmed speaking on behalf of them both. Stevie nodded, only slightly, but Smithy noted it and gave her a mock salute. "See you tonight, baby cakes."

With a kick on the backside, Stevie sent him out the spare interview room as Terry and Mickey accompanied him out the station, to sort out his last preparations.

"'Baby cakes'? Really?!" Neil's puzzled look added to Stevie's amusement as he held the door open for her. Stevie shook her head and laughed; it was a new one on her too. Handing Neil her phone and taking her substitute one, Stevie ventured off to her new house alone, fully submersed in her new identity, hoping Smithy would be able to pull it all off. If not, then all this would be a waste of time. Shutting the front door behind her, Stevie look dismally at the house she was to call home for the foreseeable future.

"Not exactly picture perfect," Stevie mused as she set about adding a few homely touches ready for Smithy's return. If she was going to have to endure the undercover work, she was sure to suffer with a touch of class, that was for sure.

-

"Stevie? You home?" Smithy's voice echoed through the seemingly empty - but now nicely decorated - house.

"Over here," Stevie's muffled reply appeared to derive from under the sink, where Smithy found Stevie, head first, in the cupboard under the sink. Pulling herself out from the cupboard looking somewhat dust-ridden, Stevie got to her feet and turned to face Smithy. "So?"

"We're in." As Smithy spoke the words, Stevie felt her stomach jolt with a pang of nervousness; this was it now, no chance of turning back. "You alright?"

"Dandy," Stevie grinned, the excitement and anticipation beginning to build. "You?"

"Never better," Smithy winked, retrieving his phone to let Neil know. But they both knew that this was only the beginning - it was only going to get harder from now on.

"What're they like?" Stevie asked, handing Smithy a cup of coffee as they sat around the kitchen table.

"They don't take any crap, put it that way." Smithy winced. To say he was having doubts was something of an understatement.

"What, you think we're in too deep?" Smithy exhaled in a low whistle as Stevie observed his face with interest. It wasn't fear etched across his feature; concern maybe, Stevie mused, but it was foreign to her eyes to say the least.

"Maybe," Smithy rubbed his hands around the cup with a certain degree of anxiety. "This is _big_, Stevie, there's all sorts of scum involved and we've got to make them believe we're one of them. I don't know if we can do it."

Hearing Smithy admit it oddly made Stevie all the more determined that they would do it, regardless of the factors standing in their way.

"We can," Stevie affirmed, staring at Smithy until his eyes were forced to meet hers. "And we will. One day at a time."

"And what? We can pull of this couple malarkey? Stevie, we couldn't do it for real, how the hell can we prove to complete strangers - dangerous strangers - that it's for real?"

Stevie shrugged, almost admitting defeat, until her mischievous side began to surface. Getting up, closing the curtains and taking Smithy by the hand, she lead him upstairs away from the spying eyes of everyone back at the station.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the lovely reviews! They really are appreciated and I'm trying to get round to replying to all individually as well as updating this too! As for something happening in this chapter, well all I can say is that _something_ happens, yes, but just how far that something goes will only be revealed below. As always, let me know any suggestions or whatnot and read, review and enjoy! :) x

* * *

"Stevie-" Smithy began, his hand far too femininely placed on his hip as he arched an eyebrow, tapping his foot as he waited.

"What?" Stevie asked, the face of innocence. If only Smithy could see it, that was.

"Blindfolds? I mean come on, a bit kinky for our first date, don't you think?" Smithy's voice - an octave higher than usual - only amused Stevie all the more. Pushing Smithy to the floor, she undid his blindfold and chucked it across the room.

"You've got a one track mind, Mr Smith and I'm not sure I appreciate it." Stevie's tongue poked out just a tad as she hovered above Smithy's face.

"I don't hear you complaining," Smithy began before leaning up in an attempt to place a kiss on Stevie's lips. Stevie however slowly pulled back inch by inch until she was out of Smithy's reach, leaving Smithy shaking his head, a cheeky smile on his face. "Tease."

"Oi!" Stevie objected, taking a seat on the floor opposite Smithy, "Work first, games later."

"This is work?" Smithy looked at what Stevie had placed in-between the two of them: a pack of unusual looking cards, many bottles of various alcoholic concoctions and a camera.

"Completely," Stevie winked, handing Smithy a shot glass and displaying him the numerous bottles. "Take your pick."

-

"Truth and dare?! Stevie, as much as I hate to burst your bubble, we're not 14 any more. Though you are short enough to pass as on-" Smithy was cut short as Stevie pinched Smithy's big toe in retaliation. Wrenching his foot away from her grasp, Smithy drank another shot and clapped his hands together. "Let's do it."

And so it began; a game of truth (and no dare), a cleverly manifested idea by Stevie for them both to reveal enough about each other to fully pull off a credible and seemingly loving relationship.

"Okay," Smithy slurred slightly three hours later, picking up the next card, "Where's your favourite body part to be kissed? And you get a two question bonus if you let me demonstrate right now."

"Hey, that's not what it says on the card," Stevie protested, leaning over clumsily on all fours to try and grab the card from Smithy's hand. Smithy however took his opportunity and brought a warm hand around the side of Stevie's neck and gently pulled her lips onto his. Losing her balance from the unexpected gesture, Stevie managed to twist around as her arms gave way and she ended up sitting with her back pressed against Smithy's stomach, her head lolling ever so slightly against his collar bone.

"So?" Stevie felt Smithy's voice against the top of her head and felt his smile grow as he spoke. "Where _is_ your favourite place then?"

"That would be telling," Stevie's voice was tinged heavily with alcohol and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt a warm sensation erupt on the side of her neck. Smithy's lips were applying minimal pressure to the bare skin along the side of Stevie's neck as he placed gentle, leisurely kisses from the top of her neck down towards her shoulder. Her hand darted out and gripped Smithy's thigh tightly, causing Smithy to laugh along the side of her neck.

"I think I've figured it out," Smithy joked as Stevie attempted to stand up, the alcohol rushing to her head. Deciding that was more than enough fondling (it was only pretend after all, she told herself) Stevie struggled to climb into the bed and lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"If we're hung-over tomorrow, Neil's going to have our backsides for bacon," Stevie groaned, regretting ever suggesting the game in the first place, although she did now know a lot more about Smithy and his past, so it was at least of some benefit. Smithy merely shrugged, ingrained the memories of the night's events into his brain and settled down beside Stevie, daring to drape an arm over her body as he lay his head on his pillow. It wasn't as if she'd remember it in the morning anyway, and Smithy figured he'd probably never get another chance to sleep this close to her ever again.

Pressing his body close against hers, Smithy felt his hand become wrapped in-between hers, as she drifted off into a light sleep. Closing his eyes and feeling the warmth radiate from Stevie, Smithy closed his eyes too and prayed morning wouldn't come any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks again guys for all the reviews! I don't suppose anyone knows where I can watch the old gun runner episodes? Only it'd be of great help to remind myself how the two of them reacted and interacted last time undercover. I've tried YT, but you can never hear the speech on the clips, which is what I need really. Anyway, as always let me know if you want me to try to include anything but most of all, read, review and enjoy! :)

* * *

The following morning, Stevie awoke still lying flat on her back, with Smithy's hand splayed over her stomach. Gently removing Smithy's hand from her stomach, Stevie crept out the bedroom, smiling to herself as she tried to recollect what happened last night. Stroking her neck where the bruises were finally starting to fade, Stevie struggled to remember how on earth they had reached the point last night whereby Smithy was kissing her neck.

Deciding that the fact it had happened was more than enough thought for now, Stevie made her self a strong cup of coffee and settled down on the sofa, clutching her head gently as it throbbed, reminding her that she perhaps had _too_ much of a good night last night. Hoping Smithy was suffering just as much, Stevie practically jumped out her skin as a loud bang sounded nearby. Several more sounds followed and Stevie began to gage just how bad a neighbourhood her and Smithy had moved into. But with the knowledge that they weren't out of the clear yet, Stevie knew they'd have to keep their heads down until they were both fully initiated with the rest of the criminals operating on the estate. But Stevie refused to admit she was scared; this was a job, just as any other, and see it through to the end she would - no matter the consequences.

Taking a deep breath, Stevie calmed herself and got back to trying to nurse her head (and liver) back to normal health. Considering that during their last undercover operation, Smithy had complained Stevie was messing with his head, Stevie continued to wonder what exactly he thought he was doing kissing her last night. Revenge, maybe Stevie mused, or perhaps Smithy's take on TLC. Chuckling to herself as she remembered that was the exact line she'd used on him last year, Stevie was shocked to silence when a large parcel came flying through the letterbox. Keeping as quiet as she could, she saw through the shadows someone peer in at the window.

"Smithy?! You in there?!" A voice that Stevie guessed belonged to a local man shouted through the window, as a fist banged on the window once, then again. Feeling her heart rate increase just a little, Stevie daren't move but their guest did not appear to want to leave them be. "Smithy?! Where the hell are ya?!"

Realising she had little other choice, Stevie made her way to the door, unlocking and unlatching it slowly.

"Smithy! Where the fu-"

"Who are you?" Stevie interjected, gripping the door tightly with her right hand, with the door partially covering her body.

"Max," the man spat, eyeing Stevie up in an uncomfortable manner. "And who's this little lady when she's at home?"

Wincing as the man's grubby hand approached her face, Stevie stepped back into the house and pushed his hand away. Max however just laughed a deep, dirty laugh and scratched his head with his dirt-ridden nails.

"Ooh, she's feisty too."

"_She's_ got a name," Stevie retorted, ensuring to keep her distance and play her cards right. Max laughed again and took a slight step forward.

"Has she now? Would she like to share?"

"No," Stevie smiled sweetly, feeling a rush of reassurance as a warm hand slipped across her back and rested on her right hip bone. Smithy, looking tired and slightly worse for wear, came to stand behind Stevie with his body pressed close against hers and his figners gently caressing the bare skin in between Stevie's top and trousers. Finding it hard to keep her concentration, Stevie reluctantly brought her hand atop of Smithy's to stop his stroking before she went insane.

"Ah, Smithy. Was wondering where the hell you'd go to. I ain't got all day, you know that. And what's with this bird getting all frigid on me?" Max turned back to Stevie and smirked. "Ain't you heard, love? It's share and share alike in this neighbourhood, so I think it's time you came and spent a little bit of quality time with Max, sweetheart."

Before she had time to protest, Smithy stepped over Stevie so he came face to face with Max. "I don't think so sunshine. This one? You keep you hands off, d'you understand?"

Max merely laughed his throaty laugh and grinned. "I don't think you understand son. We're not some petty criminals here; you're messing with the big boys now and big boys share their toys where we come from. So you're pretty lady's now _our _pretty lady. You get me?"

"Listen _mate,_" Smithy growled, "You were eager to have me join your little gang yesterday, for reasons I don't particularly know but I can certainly hazard a guess. So unless you want me to take my custom elsewhere, I don't know, to the Meopham's maybe?"

Max clenched his fists at Smithy's words; the mention of his rival gang was more than enough ammunition. And for what it was worth, it was true - Smithy had been initiated quicker than most, but his past served better purpose than most.

"Touched a nerve, have I Max?" Smithy raised a knowing eyebrow as Max spat on the floor in disgust. "Let's make this clear: I'm here working for you, but she stays with me."

"We'll see about that," Max shrugged, walking away from the door. "Your presents on the floor by the way. Bring it with you."

"What, now?"

"Course now" Max replied, becoming impatient as Smithy delayed for time. "And ditch the bird. We don't want her cramping our style."

Smithy picked up the brown parcel from the floor and went to walk out the door before tangling a hand in Stevie's hair and bringing his lips crashing down to hers. Keeping the kiss going as long as he could, when Smithy finally pulled away he quickly whispered into Stevie's ear. "Tell Neil that we're definitely in. And whatever you do, don't go anywhere with anyone." Placing one last kiss on her lips, Smithy winked and made to follow Max, who blew a kiss to Stevie as they disappeared down an alley.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Seriously, thank you all so, SO much for the lovely reviews and comments. It sounds sad, but they really do mean a lot! So thanks for all of those. Now I feel I should apologise because this is a bit of an awful chapter if I'm honest, but nothing seemed to want to flow, so this was the best of a bad situation really. I hope it's kind of okay :) And as always, read, review and enjoy :) x

* * *

"Neil? It's Stevie. We're in."

"Yeah, we saw." Neil reminded Stevie, "The cameras don't pick up much sound, particularly not from the doorstep, but we get the idea. Who was at the door."

"Max somebody," Stevie replied, keeping one eye on the window as she spoke on the phone. "He didn't say his last name, just called himself Max.

"Yep, don't worry, we've got him on file back here. He's not that important in the large scale of things, your typical runner. The big guns send him running when they want things doing."

"And what, Smithy's replacing him or what?"

"No, I think they must have something bigger for Smithy, or else he wouldn't have been let in this easy."

"Unless they already know he's a copper?"

"Nah, they wouldn't risk coming to the house if they knew. They've got his number so could have rang him to get him out. No, they need him for something and as long as he's got that hold over them, for now you're both fine."

"Fine?" Stevie laughed, "Not my definition of fine."

"How are you doing?" Neil asked, his concern evident even across the phone line. Stevie wanted to say she was doing well, but it wasn't being undercover that was the problem; it was Smithy and his somewhat forward behaviour. "Stevie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stevie replied, refocusing her thoughts, "I'm good. It's just going to take a while to get used to."

"Well at least you've got Smithy."

"Meaning?"

"That you'll have someone to talk to when you can't get in contact with us. Why, what did you think I meant?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Stevie felt herself blushing as she shook her head.

"Right well, Jo's got an interview about to finish, so I'd best go. Keep us updated."

"Will do. Bye."

Stevie ended the call and lay on the sofa, switching the TV as background noise to block her thoughts. It did little good however, as all Stevie could think about was where Max had taken Smithy and more significantly, what they were making him do. Before she realised, Stevie had fallen back to sleep, phone clutched tightly in her hand. She only awoke half an hour later when the front door opened and voices woke her from her sleep.

"Alright, 9 tonight. Don't be late. And bring the bird if you want, we could do we some light-hearted entertainment, if you get my drift Smithy boy!"

Faking a laugh, Smithy closed the door with a bang and Stevie found herself completely awake and staring at Smithy.

"Nice nap?" Smithy teased, running up the stairs, two at a time. Stevie followed slower, wondering whether now was the right time to broach the subject of where exactly the two of them stood. "Listen, they want us out tonight, at the pub a couple of streets away. We meet there, have a few drinks and then we head to the stations."

"Drug deal?"

"You can bet your bottom dollar on it. They want you there too."

"Why? Don't I cramp their style?" Stevie arched an eyebrow, remembering the delightful Max from earlier.

"Well they want you there tonight, they're all for a hot new bird."

"A 'hot new bird', Smithy? Such tasteful words you speak." Stevie mocked, narrowing her eyes as Smithy grinned.

"Well let's be honest, those other girls aren't a patch on you." Smithy confessed, whipping his shirt off to hide his blush. Struggling to avert her eyes as Smithy got changed, Stevie busied herself with finding an outfit for their outing to the pub later on. "Have you spoken to Neil yet?"

"Yeah, we spoke on the phone. They're up to date pretty much anyway, the cameras catch it all."

"Oh yeah," It suddenly dawned on Smithy that the cameras were installed in the house. "So I'm guessing they would have seen this morning's .. actions?"

Stevie merely smirked a knowing smile as Smithy pulled a fresh t shirt over his head. "In detail, I presume. There are cameras in the porch after all."

"You are messing with my head._ Again_." Smithy inhaled, placing his hands on Stevie's shoulders, directing his eyes straight at hers. "What is this, Stevie?"

"What is what?" Stevie asked, feigning total innocence. It wasn't hard; she really didn't have much of a clue what Smithy was implying. It was, after all, Smithy who had initiated both of their encounters.

"The game last night, for one."

"That was for work purposes," Stevie protested, "Think how much we learnt without it being a chore."

"And then the kisses-"

"Which you started," Stevie cut in, hands on her hips as she felt Smithy's body invading her space.

"I didn't exactly see you struggling," Smithy grinned, inching his face closer to Stevie's, so close in fact that he could smell the faint traces of coffee emit from her tongue. It drew him in further and further into being and he had to stop himself from ignoring the conversation they were having and taking his mouth on to hers. Instead, he released her shoulders and left he bedroom, heading to the front door. "You've got five minutes, sweet cheeks and then we're going."

"Sweet cheeks?" Stevie muttered under her breath, frowning with distaste at Smithy's new found fondness. Wondering where their conversation had exactly left them, Stevie quickly chose an outfit and rushed down to meet Smithy, chuckling to herself at Smithy's reaction to her outfit. "You'll catch flies," Stevie smirked as she placed a hand under Smithy's chin and closed his mouth, closing the door behind them. Walking side by side, they began their way to the pub.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I keep saying it, but thank you everyone who likes/reads/reviews this! I really am grateful! This is a bit of an odd chapter IMO, and I kind of feel it's gone a _little_ OOC, for which I apologise. But other than that just read, review but most of all, enjoy! :)

* * *

"You really shouldn't wear that," Smithy warned Stevie, who was walking a couple of yards in front of him, donning a pair of low slung jeans and a glitzy top, with the tiniest straps and cut out at the back.

"And why's that?" Stevie's reply was heavily tinged with accusations of jealousy on Smithy's behalf, though he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You'll attract attention that you don't want," Smithy informed Stevie, as if she'd never been undercover before.

"I'm more than capable of handling myself," Stevie assured Smithy with a wink, "And with handling any unwanted attention. So don't you worry your little head about me"

Smithy merely shook his head, a faint smile etched on his face. There really was no telling some people.

When they arrived at the pub, Smithy walked in first, placing an arm around Stevie - now Angel's - shoulders, to which Stevie raised an eyebrow but protested little more than that. Taking a sweeping look around, Stevie came face to face with many of the low-life's they had planned to target back at Sun Hill. Keeping his arm firmly around Stevie's shoulders, Smithy directed them both towards where Max sat, surrounded by a few of his fellow criminals.

"Smithy, glad you could make it. And you brought the bird - how very thoughtful. Going to introduce yourself this time, darling?" Smithy felt motions of distaste as Max spoke and felt Stevie harden slightly as his voice. But, ever the professional, Stevie kept a cool persona and kept her personal feelings exactly that - personal.

"Angel Fox," Stevie smiled far too sweetly, extending her hand for Max to shake.

"What a glorious name - _Angel_." Max's dirty laugh resounded through out the pub, "An angel on the surface but a sly fox underneath, am I right? Going to keep us on our toes, are we darling?"

Stevie kept the same smile painted on her face and merely raised both her eyebrows. Max laughed again and turned his attention to Smithy. "How'd you managed to score with this one then? She's out of your league, mate"

"And she's way out of yours," Smithy's response was short and flat, but still Max laughed.

"We'll see about that," Max smirked - a facial expression that made both Stevie and Smithy uncomfortable. "Right, now the new boy's here, let's get moving. And remember gentlemen - and ladies - subtlety is the key."

Stevie and Smithy exchanged looks and followed behind the other six men, hanging slightly back with Smithy's arm still remaining around Stevie's arms.

"Max isn't looking now, you can let me go," Stevie laughed softly, looking up at Smithy whose eyesight was wholly concentrated on Max.

"I know," Smithy replied but kept his arm there all the same. Deciding it wasn't worth kicking up a fuss now, Stevie remained tight-lipped and followed with the proceedings, wondering where exactly Max was taking them. It wasn't long before she found out however; Stevie found herself at a unused farm house.

"Keates, this is Smithy. Smithy, Keates." Max introduced someone clearly of higher rank than himself; whilst Max slummed it in jeans and a leather jacket, Keates was of a much smarter appearance, fully operational with a power suit and a long army-like coat. "And this is our very own Angel, Smithy's squeeze."

Keates eyes shone as Stevie came into his eye line. Glinting, Keates made his way to Stevie, taking one of her hands and gently kissing the palm.

"No sweat," Keates commented slowly, his heavy Italian accent thick with the after-effect of smoking cigars for years. "You're not scared?"

"Should I be?" Stevie asked, slowly looking Keates straight in the eye, then closing her eyes and looking away. It was enough to entice him in; Stevie had used such a trick numerous times in the past.

"Course not, bella. You are safe here." Keates placed a second kiss on Stevie's palm, trailing a finger from her fingers up her forearm to her elbow. Smithy, still gripping tightly around Stevie's shoulders, coughed just loud enough to warn Keates off. Letting Stevie go, Keates bowed his head a little and opened his arms in apology. "My apologies, though might I say your little lady did not protest too much."

"That's because she's polite," Smithy cut in, frustrations mounting already. Snaking a hand around his back, Stevie let her hand slip under the bottom of Smithy's shirt and started to gently scrape his back with the tips of her fingernails, in an attempt to calm him down. And that's when it struck Stevie; using the technique she'd just trialled, Stevie attempted to subtly spell out 'calm down', letter by letter, on Smithy's back. When he cottoned on, Smithy gave a slight nod of his head and Stevie let her hand slip out from his shirt.

"Look, enough about the bird," Max interrupted, clearing his throat as he stepped forward. "There's a reason Smithy's here, so why don't we get on with it?"

Keates bowed his head in agreement and opened the floor for Max to speak, taking a seat on a nearby table.

"Tonight is the trial run for next weekend's operation," Max began, pacing up and down the barn, talking to the group of about twelve men scattered around. "Tonight, we're weapons testing and checking the routes for the drug importation. We've got men already at the airports and if we're lucky, we'll get a few lovely ladies smuggled in too. But, and this is a big but, our last heist was known by the boys in blue and we don't want that to happen again now, do we? So what do we do?!"

Keates clicked a gun in the background and fired at a nearby hay bale. "We say nothing," Keates filled in for Max, his accent once again invading the air. "That includes you, my bella, no chat-chat to your little girlfriends, no?"

Stevie nodded and Keates smiled in response. "Perfect," Max grinned, "Let's get to work then. Smithy, you're with me. Angel, you can co-"

"No, no, the lady stays with me." Keates interjected, beckoning to Stevie. "Guns are no place for a woman."

Stevie looked at Smithy, who ever so slightly shook his head, trying to urge her not to go through his eyes. This time it wasn't jealously; Smithy felt genuine concern for Stevie, they didn't know enough about this guy to trust him at face value. But feeling she had little other choice, Stevie grabbed Smithy's collar and pulled him in for a light kiss on the lips and walked over to Keates, who slipped an arm around her waist and walked her out of the barn and out of Smithy's sight. Inhaling sharply, Smithy just hoped Stevie was right when she said she could take care of herself because now, he wasn't there to do it for her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I really struggled with this chapter and it's not really pivotal to the story in any way, shape or form. Still, read if you like :) I managed to get myself slightly distracted with writing some Torchwood stories (any of you Torchwood fans?) but hopefully more updates to come on this in the near future. Thanks for all the reviews as always :)

* * *

"Would you like to see the stars, bella? They sparkle, you know, just like you." Stevie agreed awkwardly, hiding a desperate urge to clear her throat; she didn't want to rouse any unwanted suspicion. "He is no good for you, that man. Smith, you call him?"

"Smithy." Stevie knew she was too quick in correcting Keates; he stared at her for a couple of seconds, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, Smithy. You can do so much better, bella. He'll ruin you, won't keen you pure like the angel you are, bella. He'll treat you bad."

Keates maintained a fixated stare at Stevie's face, a manic look deep in his eyes that left Stevie feeling somewhat nauseous. It was hard to understand his words, granted; his Italian accent drenched the English he spoke. But his facial expressions, they were easy enough to read and Stevie did not like what she was seeing.

"Surely that's my prerogative?" Stevie knew she had to tread carefully now. There was no Smithy, no camera's, no-one on hand just in case.

"Of course, my bella." Keates grinned malignantly, rapping his knuckles on a nearby wooden door. "Options, Angel. Life is options; you take some, lose some." Keates shrugged as he spoke, lighting a cigar and he marched Stevie out to a nearby field. It was getting dark already and a moist coat of droplets began to manifest on the grass.

Shivering a little as the cold air stole her warmth, Stevie plastered a fake smile on her face, flicking her short hair out her eyes. Keates, a few feet in front, stopped suddenly and stared at the sky. "The stars, bella. I get them for you."

Closing her eyes, Stevie was rocked into a state of shock as two gun shot sounds resounded. Opening her eyes as she heard screams of terror, Stevie felt unnerved when all she could see was Keates grinning out the corner of her eye, metal glinting at her from his left hand.

"Your Smithy is good with guns, no? Not so good with you though, I believe. He hits?"

"No," Stevie shook her head as Keates laughed, holding the gun up in the moonlight.

"No? Max must be wrong then. I shoot him." Keates waited silently, clearly expecting Stevie to protest, not wanting to get blood on hands. But no such protest came. "You don't care?"

"He's not my man; he's yours."

"Smithy's mine too, what you think of that?" Keates grinned wickedly, cocking back the gun and pointing in the direction of Stevie. "And soon you will be too, yes?"

"I don't think so," Stevie jeered harshly, "I belong to no-one."

"Well, we'll see about that, bella." Closing an eye, Keates aligned the gun just centimetres away from Stevie's head and fired. Stevie felt the force of the bullet bypass her. Keates however just laughed wickedly and tilted his head back to the barn where Stevie and Smithy had started the night. "See you soon, bella."

_Not if I can help it, _Stevie muttered under her breath, quickening her pace as she backtracked their steps, watching over her shoulder as Keates marched in the opposite direction. But she wasn't safe, not yet.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so all I can do is apologise. MASSIVELY. School has been so, so tough in these last few weeks and I just have not had the time to sleep let alone write, so for that, I apologise. But, I do have an update today (albeit a very short one), which I hope will go towards earning forgiveness? :) And I will try so, so hard to update again soon.

* * *

An air of determination overtook Stevie as she retraced her steps and hoped to find herself back in the stable in which their night had started. Wincing as she heard three distant gun shots, Stevie slipped through a door to her left, closing it behind until she turned on the light and was horrified at what she saw..

*

"Look, will you keep up?! We have places to be." Max's voice emitted mostly as a growl, scratching his head as his hand seemed to burn with nervous energy.

"Do you want me to do this, or not?" Smithy stopped on the stop, uttering his ultimatum. The small voice in the back of his head scratched at his conscience, telling him not to kick up a fuss but it was different this time. This time, it wasn't just his life he was endangering and although logically, kicking up a fuss would put Stevie in more danger, Smithy's irrational thought patterns were telling him this was the best thing to do. Max merely grunted in response, hovering uncomfortably on the spot in anticipation.

Smithy gave a curt nod and Max continued leading the way until they reached an arms gallery - a variety of guns and targets were extended down a long, grey warehouse. "Go play, little boy." Max's laugh echoed down the container, reverberating off the metal ridges with an insincere quality. Smithy followed Max's order and tested out the guns with extensive delicacy and accuracy.

"Very good, Smithy, very good. But this isn't all you gotta do. Like I said, there's an job on at the airport, and we ain't having some new boy mess it up, alright? We're having a run through tomorrow, we'll pick you up at one."

With that, Max pushed Smithy out the warehouse and locked the door behind him, leaving Smithy to find his way back to Stevie in the ever-darkening night.

*

Her breathing increased two-fold, as Stevie tried to take in the sight in front of her. To her right were little piles of dirty clothes, broken toys and bags of packaged up food. But it was what was to her left that Stevie found most shocking. Edging forwards slowly, Stevie held her breath in anticipation and made her move.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have to admit this isn't proof-read, so I'm really sorry for the mistakes that are bound to appear. Thanks, as always, to all the reviewers - I really appreciate all reviews posted. I hope this is okay and as always read, review and enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

Making her way over to the large ruffle of blankets, Stevie held her breath as the blankets started to move. Extending her hand slowly towards the nearest blanket, Stevie grabbed it and flung it across the other side of the room in one swift motion as an odd noise elicited from whatever lay beneath. Throwing the next one in the same manner, Stevie couldn't hide her sharp intake of breath as she saw the horror underneath. Blue eyes latched onto blue eyes and Stevie fell to her knees in an emotional overload. Kneeling forwards, Stevie held out her arms as little fingers wrapped around her hands. Feeling the tears burn ferociously at her eyes, Stevie scooped the tiny child up in her arms and ran out the room, clutching the little girl tightly to her chest.

"Oh come on Smithy, where the hell are you?" Stevie muttered to herself, under her breath, trying to keep herself unnoticed - Stevie knew what sort of fate lay for the both of them if one of Keates' men saw them now. The young child grizzled in Stevie's arms, her voice muffled as she rested her head against Stevie's body. Freezing as footsteps began to approach, Stevie dived into a nearby archway, holding her breath. The cocking of a gun could be heard as the little girl continued to grizzle. Knowing she had no choice but to make a run for it, Stevie's eyes searched frantically for an exit. Spotting a door slightly ajar, clutching tightly to the young baby in her arms, Stevie edged closer and closer to their only hope at escape, inhaling sharply as someone's hand grabbed her arm tightly. Feeling the nails dig into her flesh, Stevie found herself being pulled towards the door towards which she was already heading. The little girl clung on tightly, giving Stevie that little bit of courage that she needed. If this was to be the end, then she'd do everything in her power to ensure that that wouldn't be the fate the little bundle of life in her arms. Turning round slowly to face her maker, Stevie almost guffawed to see Smithy's face shining with sweat.

"Oh, I am so glad to see you!" Stevie breathed heavily, a rush of adrenaline pulsating through her body and the three of them ran with as much speed as they could muster.

"We're not out of this yet," Smithy grimaced, a quizzical look on his face as he suddenly realised the bulge in Stevie's arms was, in fact, a child. "Er, Stevie? You have a child in your arms."

"Yes, I was aware of that little fact Smithy. Could we not discuss that when we're out of potential danger?" Stevie's voice was fragmented with breathlessness as they ran the entire way back to their house, bundling in and locking the door behind them. "You get on the phone to Neil; this is a bigger problem that we ever imagined. I'm going to take this one and get her cleaned up."

Smithy nodded, peeling his sweat covered top off his body, leaving Stevie averting her eyes and she carried the tot up the stairs. Smithy, even after the events of the day, couldn't help but smirk as he saw a slight blush develop on Stevie's cheeks. Finding his phone and closing the curtains, Smithy phoned in to the station, informing them of the developments the two of them had discovered. If they had thought this was going to be a simple operation, they were about to get a big wake up call.

*

Sitting beside the bath as the little girl looked relaxed for the first time since Stevie had discovered her, Stevie couldn't help but smile at the blonde baby giggling to herself. A knock came gently at the door, and Smithy's head poked round, a fluffy white towel in his hand.

"So who is she?" Smithy asked, passing Stevie a nappy which he'd been out to buy.

"I don't know," Stevie sighed, drying and dressing the child who gazed up at her, eyes wide open. "But I don't have a good feeling about this, Smithy."

"She looks a lot like you, you know." Smithy had a point; the two of them shared a similar shade of eye colour and the same blonde locks. "I reckon that's what your daughter would look like. If you were to have one."

"If this is your way of getting me into bed, Sergeant Smith, it's failing miserably." Stevie's eyes merely lifted momentarily before returning the child that lay in front of her.

"It wasn't actually, but now you come to mention it.." Stevie went to protest but Smithy didn't give her the chance. "I'm joking, I'm joking. I'm just saying, she's pretty, not unlike you."

"What I want to know is how someone this beautiful ends up hidden under blankets in an empty room, owned by criminals. This isn't right," Stevie shook her head as she lifted up the little girl and placed her on her knee. "This is so not right."

"Yeah, but what can we do with her? I mean, she's obviously someone's daughter."

"Who's? There was no one around, Smithy and let's face it, she's not exactly crying for her parents. There's something dodgy going on here," Stevie shook her head, cradling the girl's head to her body, rubbing the child's legs absently as she tried to fathom just how messed up some people were. "Maybe I'm wrong, but this looks a lot like child smuggling."

"What, you think they're smuggling them in from abroad?" Smithy took a seat next to Stevie on the bed, rocking it slightly.

"I don't know, maybe? You can't really tell when they're this young. I think they're into more than just drugs though, Smithy. This could be some money making scam or something, you know, steal the children and sell them off."

Smithy exhaled with a low whistle, scratching his head the as the little girl gurgled softly as she began to send herself to sleep. "That's a big accusation to make, Stevie-"

"I know," Stevie cut in, gently lying the child on the bed in between herself and Smithy, "And I'm not saying it's one hundred percent true, but we can't ignore the fact that it could happen. These men are criminals who will do anything for money and we can't underestimate what they'll do."

"Which is why we shouldn't have brought her here. What are they going to say when they find out she's missing, Stevie? We haven't even thought this through, this is crazy. They're going to see through us in a shot."

"No, no they're not," Stevie began slowly, her face absent and thoughtful, "Right, we'll tell them I found her, thinking she was one of their daughters and took her home to get cleaned up. Then I'll offer to look after her from now on, to make myself useful and spiel some crap about wanting to keep an eye on you. If they protest, it'll look odd so they'll probably jump at the chance. This way, she stays safe until we know exactly what's going on."

"It's going to be tough to get them to believe that," Smithy shook his head, "This is dangerous territory to walk into Stevie, we can't ignore the fact that these men could kill us without a second thought."

"Well if it's to save this little one, then I don't care." Stevie was defiant at the best of times, but Smithy began to see a different, almost fiercely protective side to her. "Text Max or one of his cronies now, tell them what's going on. Let's at least see what we're going to have to deal with, okay?"

"Okay," Smithy sighed, giving in. "But you get to bed now, I'll come join you soon. I've got to tell Neil and Jack about this, see if they can rustle up any information."

"Thank you," Stevie smiled as a yawn escaped her, "For everything."

Smithy merely winked and blew her a kiss as Stevie lay herself down beside the little child, now fast asleep. Closing the door behind him, Smithy exhaled with a heavy heart; this operation was going to be tougher than he thought.


End file.
